


脸皮厚者天下无敌

by CicoLilia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Alexios, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 一天早晨，阿利克西欧斯醒来，发现自己浑身吻痕
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Hypnos, Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Morpheus, Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Phobetor, Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Thanatos
Kudos: 12





	脸皮厚者天下无敌

阿利克西欧斯在一种宿醉般的严重头疼中醒来，他呻吟着捂住头，这个动作牵动了不少肌肉，这才让他发现自己基本上全身都又酸又疼，他低下头检查身体，发现了不少红痕，牙印，一些地方甚至出现了淤青，而他的屁股红肿——他怀疑被人打过，天啊，他怎么会允许这种事发生的——好在他身体里没有多余的精液，这说明他事后至少记得清洗自己。

他现在非常确定昨晚他应该和某人度过了相当刺激的一段时间，但他什么都想不起来，这令他非常不爽。他从床上起来，准备去找点食物和水。在用微波炉加热速食品的时候顺手打开电脑想查看一下有没有遗漏的事项，一条新邮件提醒跳了出来。他第一眼就注意到了发件人，显示匿名，标题写着“给你的礼物”，一般这种看上去是广告的都会被自动放进垃圾邮件里，不知道为何这个没有，他也没多想就点开了邮件。

“亲爱的阿利克西欧斯，我猜你大概已经醒了，昨晚我们度过了非常愉快的一晚，如果你不希望这个视频被公布出去，你要在我们希望的时间去指定地点，给你两天时间回复。”末了还附上了一个视频文件。

阿利克西欧斯的第一反应是他上周暗地里杀了个人的事被黑客发现了，来要封口费，唉，现代社会真麻烦，哪里都有摄像头。他点开那个文件，第一秒就被吓了一跳。

※※※※※※

昨夜

“修普诺斯，你又想干什么。”

阿利克西欧斯不耐烦的敲桌子，他和他的一个朋友——天知道他为什么总会因为机缘巧合认识些神仙——坐在酒吧的吧台边，对方忽然约他出来喝酒。但以他对众神的了解，这人肯定另有打算。修普诺斯笑着向他推过来一杯酒，“我只是想跟你聊聊，我长寿的朋友，据我所知，哈迪斯可是十分惦记你。”

阿利克西欧斯猛地咳嗽一声，抓过酒杯喝了几口用以掩盖他刚刚的动摇，修普诺斯则在毫不掩饰的打量他，曾经的驯鹰人穿着修身的皮裤，紧身t恤和短外套，看上去性感又危险，而他也知晓衣物遮盖下的身体有多美味，阿利克西欧斯在床上的表现放浪又大胆，令他印象深刻。

“不过我们今天就不聊那个令人扫兴的家伙了，我的哥哥也想加入这次小聚会。”

“塔纳托斯？我的天，你们能不能放过我。”

阿利克西欧斯用手捂住额头。修普诺斯微笑着看他抱怨，手指在吧台上有节奏的敲击，阿利克西欧斯没注意到这件事，他开始觉得有些头晕。

“他应该马上就来了。”

修普诺斯一边说一边看着他，脸上的笑容令人厌恶，阿利克西欧斯张了张嘴，还没来得及说什么就支撑不住的趴在了吧台上，他头晕目眩，不可置信的睁大了眼睛，震惊的看向对方，“你作为睡神竟然需要下药？！”

“生活情趣，而且它的作用不单单如此。”修普诺斯站起来向他靠近，无视了他的些微抵抗，用手覆上了那双榛色眼睛，“现在，睡吧。”

—————————————

于是就有了阿利克西欧斯在视频中看见的那一幕。他紧盯着屏幕，面无表情，同时把视频窗口放大到了最大。他看到了他自己，躺在一张舒适又豪华的大床上，衣冠不整，不省人事，昏睡的脸因药物而潮红，看起来诱人又顺从——他盯着自己脸上的红晕，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。

这段“礼物”的画质非常不错，拍清楚了每个人的脸，不出意外地，都是他的老熟人，他们在相互纠缠的漫长岁月里曾无数次地发生过肉体关系，他的身体早已熟悉了那些出类拔萃的阴茎。修普诺斯，还有他那讨厌的孪生哥哥塔纳托斯，拟人梦神摩耳甫斯，以及一只庞大的圣伯纳犬——这可不是什么可爱的好狗狗，而是修普诺斯的子嗣之一，拟兽梦神福柏托尔。这些来自冥土的老朋友长相何其相似，苍白的脸，漆黑的发，嘴唇缺乏血色，眼睛里燃烧着与荒芜之地截然不同的炽热火焰，翻滚着无法掩饰的情欲。阿利克西欧斯在椅子上挪了挪，为自己找了一个更舒服的姿势，以观赏这幕以他为主角的色情秀。他对昨晚发生的一切毫无所知，这令他十分恼火，不过现在，他马上就要知道了。

双胞胎里面容较为柔和的那个率先走近了他，开始快速而粗鲁地脱他的衣服，暴露出在情欲和药物双重作用下快要烧起来的身体，轻佻地拍着他的屁股，再拽掉那条布料过于稀少的内裤，包裹其中的臀肉立刻跳了出来，在空气中诱人地颤动。另外两个男人也迅速靠拢过来，并默契地确定了彼此的位置，伸出手抚摸着裸露的皮肤，充满色情地揉着肌理上隆起的部位，解开他的发髻，散落下来的头发挡住了他的半张侧脸，为硬朗的脸部线条增添了些脆弱的意味，柔软地呈现在观众面前。男人们的嘴和手黏在他的身体上，大狗孤零零地蹲距在距离不远的地板上，摇着尾巴，发出兴奋的吠叫。

睡美人被翻了过来，立刻就有一个男人跳到了他身上，用力亲吻着短须掩盖下的嘴唇，同时分开那两条漂亮的腿，将自己置于其中，对那根已经勃起的阴茎视若无睹，侧着手掌插进了深邃臀缝，扳开紧凑的臀瓣，另外两个男人则抓住了他的脚踝，提起他的腿，向两侧分开，对着镜头展示插入两根手指的肉穴。摄像机也适时地拉近，并给了一个恰到好处的补光，于是阿利克西欧斯得以如此清晰地看见自己身体最隐私的部位，知晓这里被扩张，被侵犯的淫猥模样，湿润的鲜艳黏膜无端让他感到了干渴。以及他知道这位技艺精湛的摄影师是谁了，拟物梦神方塔索斯，这古怪的片场一定会让凡人大为恐惧，想想吧，一架漂浮在空中的摄影机……阿利克西欧斯混乱地想，一些极为淫秽的画面在他脑海中飞快闪过，三千梦神满足过他数不清的性幻想，让他在那些炎热潮湿的梦中不停尖叫，因虚幻的出格性事而连连高潮，在醒来的一瞬间，则被梦神们的父亲所侵犯，神祇过于硕大的阴茎插在他的身体里，让他真正地射个不停，下体完全湿透。那么，这场迷奸是否也是他的一个梦呢？也许他正躺在凯法隆尼亚的沙滩上，被阳光和海浪亲吻着身体，在弥漫着橙花味儿的海风垂青下睡的正香。他按了按皮肤上未愈的瘀青，轻微的刺痛告诉他，昨晚的一切绝非作伪，他的确经历了一场粗暴的性爱，正如视频中所演示的那样。熟悉的热量在蠢蠢欲动，阿利克西欧斯继续看了下去，急躁而热切地，他的眼睛就没离开过影片中自己的脸，他甚至不忍心按下暂停键。

——————————

对他身体的扩张只进行到了一半就被粗暴的打断了，另一只手突兀的从旁边挤进画面，握住了他的屁股，原先的手指抽离，露出翕张的穴口，摄影机又换了个角度，从这名侵犯者的侧边拍摄，能看见对方进入他的过程，虽然摄影机并没有拍到侵犯者肩膀以上的部位，不过那根阴茎他认识，是塔纳托斯。亲眼看见他可怜的后穴被一根尺寸惊人的性器侵犯感觉还是很不一样。天，他以前都是怎么顺利吃下去的。阿利克西欧斯换了个姿势继续观赏。此时镜头又移到了他的脸上，他面色潮红，皱着眉随着对方的动作呻吟着，从表情上看不出任何疼痛或者不适。摄影机向上升了些，镜头覆盖的范围更广了，他看到自己的下半身被对方完全托了起来，塔纳托斯的动作很粗暴，掐着他的屁股毫不怜惜的大开大合，从他的小腹上甚至能看到对方阴茎的形状。阿利克西欧斯不自觉的摸了摸自己的肚子，那里扁平如常。

不知道修普诺斯先前给他吃了什么东西，他被操了不过一两分钟就射了出来，精液溅射在他自己的小腹和胸口，塔纳托斯显然不关心这点，依然抓着他把他当作性爱玩具来用，这时他的呻吟中开始带上点抗拒的成分了，原本挂在对方腰侧的双腿象征性的踢蹬了几下。他能想象那时他自己的感觉，刚刚高潮完的身体敏感又乏力，却又被迫继续承欢，过多的快感让他几乎受不了，只想从这种甜蜜的折磨中逃离。他太熟悉了，他的身体甚至都能回忆起那些混杂了疼痛与欢愉的性爱，那种被按在对方的阴茎上强行操上另一个高潮的感觉。他觉得干渴，燥热感顺着他的小腹往下扩散，他开始用手抚慰着有了抬头趋势的阴茎，这令他不禁有种微妙的羞耻感。视频中的他已经被操的开始挣扎了，虽然一个睡着的人能做到的十分有限，镜头里的他用手抓着床单，难耐的在床上磨蹭，没几下又被操射了出来，精液淅淅沥沥的从他的尿道口往外流，他仰起头艰难的喘息呻吟，依然无法醒来，迎来了相对痛苦的一次高潮。他看见塔纳托斯把他翻了过去，现在他看不见镜头中自己的表情了。

就在他想着剩下两个人哪去了的时候，修普诺斯适时的出现，他动作轻柔的将跪趴在床上的阿利克西欧斯的下巴抬了起来对准镜头，他的睫毛轻颤，眼角有些湿润，随着身后的动作绵软的呻吟着，看上去淫荡又可欺，修普诺斯将拇指伸进他的嘴里，玩弄他的舌头，来不及咽下的唾液从他的嘴角溢出，顺着下巴滴落到床单上。修普诺斯开始使用他的嘴，鉴于他当时无意识的状态，这稍微有点难度。修普诺斯抓住他后脑上的头发固定好他开始操他的嘴。屏幕前的阿利克西欧斯面无表情的看着他把整根阴茎都塞进自己嘴里，幸好他很能憋气。视频中的他也不怎么适应突如其来的异物，手指在床单上抓挠着，他的嘴几乎被撑到了极限，眉毛因为快感和缺氧皱在一起，从喉咙里发出可怜兮兮的闷哼。这时镜头又换了个角度，从修普诺斯的侧后方拍过去。他看见死神正一手掐着他的腰一手拍打他的屁股，他能想象当时对方的手劲，毕竟他的屁股到现在都肿着呢，清晰的想象让他的小腹瞬间收紧了。他用手指环成一个圈套弄自己的龟头，在酥麻的快感里轻哼。

塔纳托斯终于结束的时候他觉得自己可能已经射了好几轮了，死神在最后抽出了自己的阴茎，大量的精液落在他的后腰和鼠蹊部上，方塔索斯适时的移动到了他的身后，他看见自己抖个不停，屁股红肿，被扩张开的后穴一时无法闭合，徒劳的收缩着，能看见里面嫩红的肠肉，他的阴茎疲软的垂在半空，间或往下滴出几滴精液。塔纳托斯刚一离开他，他就控制不住的向一旁滑落，又被另一只手扶住，他知道那是谁的手。这时修普诺斯说话了，“你希望谁来操你呢？我亲爱的朋友。”

修普诺斯的眼睛看着熟睡的他，语调轻柔，但明显是在问画面外的阿利克西欧斯。

———————————

显而易见地，仍在沉睡中的男人没有回答。修普诺斯吻了吻那泛红的蜜色胸膛，在格外红润的乳头上留下响亮的吮吸声，含混地替阿利克西欧斯做了决定：“看来你想要我们全部，对吗？既然你保持沉默，那就是默认啦。”

然后，自作主张的修普诺斯收紧了臂膀，顺势将今晚的受害者拖到了他强壮的身躯上，双手紧紧卡住阿利克西欧斯髋部，轻而易举地撑起了这份并不算轻松的重量。他的哥哥则去而复返，刚刚才射在那好屁股里的阴茎不可思议地再度勃起，像一杆竖直的标枪，分量十足地戳在柔软的臀肉上，在穴口附近来回磨蹭，蠢蠢欲动。“嘿，该轮到我尝尝下面这个甜蜜的小洞了，我的哥哥。”睡神笑着说，但还是把手中的肉体向上托了托，双手向下滑去，抓住多肉的臀瓣向两侧掰开，帮助兄长的箭矢对准了红心。“不过，我很乐于和你分享，这个淫乱的小荡妇想必更愿意——所以，一起来吧，快点儿。”

方塔索斯像变戏法似地翻转过镜头，并迅速拉近，于是这刺激的画面直接冲进了阿利克西欧斯的眼睛，他瞪着那个已经格外色情的部位，被挤压得更加淫秽且不堪。塔纳托斯再次进入了他，撞在肠道里极深的位置，饱满的囊袋几乎塞进了未及闭合的洞口，充血的黏膜上沾着乳白色的浆液，因突然的扩张而颤抖，就像是在吮吸——而另一根同样雄伟的阴茎也决定加入这个紧张的战局，两根苍白的手指拨开了不堪重负的洞穴，以剪式在撑满的穴口扯开了一道狭长的缝隙，用之前死神留下的玩意儿不怎么认真地做着润滑。就算修普诺斯表现得有多么友善，双子的本性归根结底仍是一模一样，他迫不及待地想冲进这张贪食的嘴了，即使是和他的哥哥一起。扩张草草结束，远比手指粗壮的物件取代了原有的位置，充满侵略性地挤开了不住收缩的穴口，硕大的冠部几乎将这个本不该承受于此的地方撕裂。但终于，他还是进去了，视频里响起了两声欢呼。

Malaka，阿利克西欧斯睁大眼睛，加快了套弄自己的速度。电脑上的画面清晰得纤毫毕现，他前所未有地看清了，自己是怎么被两根阴茎同时进入的。而方塔索斯极佳的收音功能则将更多细微的声响送进了他的耳朵，咕咕作响的水声令他面红耳赤，不是因为羞耻，而是出于兴奋，他再一次痛恨起了自己的无知无觉，以至于错过了如此美妙的激情一夜。他不是第一次被两个男人同时进入，实际上，这是他常用的一种性交方式，同时和两位神或者人做爱，但从没有进行过如此细致的摄录，让他清楚地知道自己是如何被打开、被侵犯的，残酷而情色的画面让他对这具不朽的身体起了强烈的凌虐欲望，迫不及待地想让两个深埋于他体内的男人激动起来，刺穿他，让他在绝顶而不止歇的高潮中想不起任何事，使两千多年的岁月化为极乐一刻的空白，碾成泥土，和数不清的精液一起铸就封藏他所有淫欲之罪的索多玛城。他的呼吸火热又沉重，单调的手活已经满足不了现在的他，于是他踢掉了鞋袜，屈曲着膝盖赤足踩在椅面上，拉下内裤，张开蜷起的双腿。电脑下方的抽屉被拉开，又被粗鲁地关上，一根尺寸夸张的橡胶阳具握在他手里，不怎么温柔地抵住疯狂一夜后的穴口。

即使被迫发泄了整晚，而他的欲望仍旧惊人，完全勃起的阴茎直指着电脑屏幕，在简单的准备之后，对着自己挨操的情景开始了后庭自慰。双子神在操着他，凭借惯有的默契在彻底敞开的甬道中交替着抽插，一刻不停，让他的屁股始终都被一根阴茎结结实实地填满，没给他饥渴的欲望留下任何喘息的机会，硕大的冠头依次将他打开，有液体顺着湿滑的肠道流了出来，随着男人们顶撞的动作溅到了他的腿根，被完全占据的下体一塌糊涂。而随着一声粗哑的哼叫，阿利克西欧斯将假阴茎彻底按进了自己的屁股，跟随神祇肆虐的节奏操着自己，像视频中演示的那样展开那圈绷紧的软肉，凶狠地摩擦着几乎没得到空闲的肠道。他的另一只手则扳着自己的臀部，让紧凑的两瓣肌肉不要夹得太紧，他的屁股几乎被展平了，和昨晚一样，狰狞的阳具如木桩般隐没在他的下体，对他施与极乐的酷刑。男人们忘乎所以的吼叫和粗喘交织在房间里，混杂着他呜咽般的小声呻吟，他看着被两根齐入的淫糜肉洞，正是兴致昂扬，画面忽然飘到了他的脸上。

他的脸上满是迷醉的酡红色，双眼紧闭，用力皱着眉毛，表情似痛苦似苦闷似欢愉，泫然欲泣，张开带着牙印的鲜红嘴唇，伸出舌尖下意识地舔了又舔——我可真迷人，阿利克西欧斯志得意满地赞叹，这些笨蛋们对我做出什么蠢事我都不奇怪，毕竟说真的，我都想要上我自己了。

以及，这是个好点子。在自渎的混乱中，阿利克西欧斯想。梦神之首出现在他的脑海里，他打开了那张荒淫靡乱的日程表，在其中一格上打了个勾。

而这时摩耳甫斯终于开始了行动，他站起身，从画面的边缘向中心靠拢。就像是狼群那样，等到首领吃到七分饱后，后辈才能分到属于自己的那一口肉。阿利克西欧斯的嘴巴迎来了又一位访客，而从视频来看，他熟练得哪怕神志不清，都在认真舔着塞进他嘴里的东西，似乎在他的潜意识里，为男人做口活也是口腔的一项重要工作，他喜欢被射进嘴里，和射在下面一样喜欢。而现在，有三个男人同时在操他，他被那些强健的躯体所环绕，犹如漂浮在大洋中的孤岛，伸到外面的手臂随着快感的颠簸无力摆动，颤抖的手指在空气中徒劳地抓挠。而他还能应付更多，宙斯在上，他的手活也相当不错。

————————

修普诺斯的右手沿着肋骨摸了上去，停留在他的胸部，手指收拢揉搓着他的胸肌，放松状态下的肌肉柔软且有弹性，手感极好，他用指腹逗弄着阿利克西欧斯的乳头，指甲陷进顶端的凹陷中，用力的掐他，昏睡中的他似乎很喜欢这种带着疼痛的刺激，挺起胸迎合着对方的动作。摩耳甫斯在这时按住了他的后脑，动作粗暴的操他的嘴，这位梦神给自己变出了一个相当粗长的阴茎，阿利克西欧斯甚至能从自己的喉咙上看见它的形状，方塔索斯适时的给了一个特写，好让他清晰的看见那根肉棒是如何撑开他的喉管，让他的嘴也变成一个用于承欢的性器官。这让他感到莫名的干渴，他发出一声柔软的鼻音，抓着那根假阳具用力的撞进自己的身体，在快感中绷紧双腿，眼睛注视着屏幕，方塔索斯又把镜头拉远了，他得以看见自己的肚子是如何被两兄弟轮番顶得凸起，即使是在这种趋近于凌虐的粗暴性爱中他依然得到了快感，阴茎可怜兮兮的半勃着，随着操弄的动作往外流水。修普诺斯又把他的屁股掰开了些，好让他们能进出的更顺利，阿利克西欧斯看到视频中的自己哆嗦了一下，开始淅淅沥沥的往外流出有些稀薄的精液，阴茎全程都没彻底硬起来，他觉得当时的自己应该是又痛苦又爽，几位神显然不关心他的感受，依然夹着他把他当作什么廉价的飞机杯，他从喉咙里溢出模糊的呜咽，手指在空气中无力的抓挠。摩耳甫斯大发慈悲的放了他一马，将阴茎抽了出来，那根尺寸大的有些夸张的肉棒拍击在他的脸上，他急促的喘息着，依然紧闭双眼，终于得到解放的嘴里漏出带着哭腔的呻吟，摩耳甫斯用手扶住他的下巴，对着他的脸撸动自己的性器，前液从顶端滴滴嗒嗒的落进他嘴里，修普诺斯在他后面说一些下流无耻的情话，用手指掐着他已经红肿的乳头。

他跟着视频里的节奏摸上自己的胸，按压着尚且柔软的凸起，经过一夜的折腾那里依然疼着，被搓弄时会带来无法忽视的刺痛，阿利克西欧斯呻吟着下了重手，粗暴的掐拧着他可怜的乳头，握着假阳具的手也加快了速度，抓紧根部让玩具用力蹭过他的前列腺再操进深处，在混合了疼痛的愉悦中放肆的呻吟，完全勃起的阴茎贴在他的小腹上，颤颤巍巍的往外滴水。“哈…嗯，唔…啊，嗯啊……”快感开始在他的小腹中积攒，他不自觉的在椅面上磨蹭臀部，红肿的肉壁绞紧了激烈进出的玩具，将至的高潮使他难耐不已，甚至直接忽略了视频，他握住了被冷落许久的阴茎，随着抽插的节奏撸动了几下就射了出来，高潮的瞬间他用力的向后仰靠在椅背上，在袭遍全身的酥麻感中绷紧了肌肉，双腿不受控制的夹紧，闭上眼睛发出柔软的鼻音，经过一晚的折腾他射出来的精液少的可怜。

他瘫在椅子上休息了几秒钟，这时先前被他忽视的视频中的声音重新引起了他的注意，他撑起上半身去看电脑，刚好看见摩耳甫斯射了他一脸的画面，浓厚的精液落在他的睫毛和鼻梁上，还有一大半射进了他的嘴里，而另外两个依然没有要结束的迹象。

“Malaka，他们精力可真好。”阿利克西欧斯摸着下巴自言自语，这时他看见修普诺斯冲摩耳甫斯使了个眼色，梦神听话的退到了画面之外，他无所事事的猜测着接下来对方会变成什么人来继续配合这场演出，这时两兄弟终于停了下来，睡梦中的他已经没力气叫了，只是无力的张着嘴喘息，在毫无知觉的情况下被射了一肚子，他眼看着视频中自己的小腹被逐渐撑出一个弧度，多余的精液顺着他们交合的部位往外溢，修普诺斯把他抱了下来，轻柔的放在床上，安抚性的摸着他的头，塔纳托斯对事后温存向来没什么兴趣，冷漠的看着他俩的单方面互动。

“我们给你准备了一个惊喜，你接下来会看见一个老熟人，你们曾经有过亲密的关系，而你们已经很久，很久没有见过对方了。”

修普诺斯的话让他不由自主的一阵紧张，这些神的恶趣味他可是见识过的，鬼知道他们这次又想了什么损招出来折磨他——他还没来得及做出什么猜测，一个男人就从画面旁走了进来，毫无疑问是变形后的摩耳甫斯，摄影机立刻转过去给了他一个特写，但在看到对方的面容后，阿利克西欧斯却陷入了一种迷茫又困惑的状态。他认不出来这人是谁。

男人看上去比他大一个辈分，尽管摩耳甫斯应该是面无表情的，阿利克西欧斯却能从那张陌生的五官上看出某种不高兴的情绪。最关键的是，男人长的不咋样，这让他开始质疑起几位希腊神的审美。

“我相信你一定还记得你的义弟，毕竟你们曾经有过那么亲密的肉体关系。”

阿利克西欧斯猛地坐直身体，恍然大悟的一拍大腿，这个动作使得还插在他身体里的假阳具毫不留情的撞上了深处的肠壁，突如其来的刺激让他抽着气骂了一句，又堪堪倒回原位。

史坦托尔，对不起，我不是故意忘记你。他闭上眼睛在心里向对方真诚的道歉，再睁眼时摩耳甫斯已经爬到床上去了。他还记得史坦托尔口是心非的性格，嘴上说不要，身体很诚实。每次和他滚上床前总表现的万分嫌弃，但实际开始的时候又迫不及待的把阴茎往他屁股里送。

———————————————

冒牌的史坦托尔爬到了他身上，拉开他并不拢的腿，挺着阴茎抵住了糊满精液的部位。镜头再次拉近，让观众得以看清这个进入的过程，看见这雄伟的肉具是如何消失在他的双腿之间的。不过老实说，史坦托尔可没这么大——阿利克西欧斯腹诽着，在椅子上抬了下身体，调整着屁股里那根假阳具的位置，向着自己最受不了的那一点顶过去，口中发出粗重的呻吟，和视频里的呜咽出奇地合拍，好像现在他不是在用一根塑胶玩具自慰，而是回到了希腊，回到了两千多年前，和他的半路兄弟在苇席上滚来滚去，他坐在史坦托尔的髋部，身体下沉，将那根极具斯巴达风格的阴茎吞吃到底。而现在往日重现，梦神之首模仿得极其逼真，那愤世嫉俗的表情，和急不可待的姿态都是那么惟妙惟肖，毫无疑问地，摩耳甫斯一定长居于他的梦中，从那些从未被记起的桃色梦境中汲取了创作的灵感，再同他寻欢作乐，用一张张熟悉或陌生的脸注视着他攀上高潮。阿利克西欧斯紧盯着屏幕，目光灼灼，看着那个被撞击的红肿臀部不自觉地吞咽，他浑身发热，配合地活动着手腕，捏在指间的性道具干得又深又快，将那个劳累了整晚的甬道扩开，毫不留情。即使他现在把这根大家伙抽出来，在短时间之内，他下面红肿的孔洞也不会闭合，仍会饥渴地翕张，保持着一个松弛的开口，然后被灌入微冷的空气——但托赫尔墨斯的福，这只是暂时的，神给了他胡闹的本钱。

以及在他对简单的活塞场面快要厌烦的时候，视频适时地又出现了新的爆点。“史坦托尔”长着粗茧的手抓住了他的臀部，让此时唯一的观众终于想起了被这双粗糙的手抚摸的感觉，难耐地磨蹭着下体。他喜欢史坦托尔的手对他所做的，能比雅典人养尊处优的指腹和掌心更多地为他带来快感，让他微微颤栗，特别是捻动乳头，和偶然在下体出现的阴核的时候；他还喜欢他无血缘的弟弟为他手淫，或是拉开他的臀瓣为他扩张，粗粝的手指从下面伸了进去，沉重地碾过肠道中敏感的软肉，对准他的前列腺揉个不停。就在他的身体于回忆中蠢蠢欲动之时，出现在画面里的手用力掰开了他的臀瓣，用拇指插进了肉穴，将充血的鲜艳黏膜向外拉扯——这让他猛地抖了抖，像打了个寒战，将楔在屁股里的假阴茎吃得更深——然后，“史坦托尔”耸动着腰，将已经不可能再深入的性器继续向里挖凿，凶狠地一往无前，直至被凌虐的肿胀穴口张得更大，吞下了两枚饱满的阴囊。

阿利克西欧斯彻底被视频中淫乱的一幕摄住了心神，目不转睛，瞳孔扩得很大，让他漂亮的榛色眼睛里出现了浓重的阴影。这份黑暗气质使他和他的冥界朋友们愈发相像了，堕落，混乱，狂热地追逐着爱与死，如同渴求着性欲——而在激烈的绝顶时，就能够同时拥有这两种美妙体验，从一端滑到另一端。神的卵蛋卡在看上去即将崩溃的洞口，雄伟的阴茎深埋在阿利克西欧斯的肠道里，而摄影机似乎调整了几个参数，让画面变得有些昏暗，并且色彩饱和，充满了艳俗的肉欲。这时梦神也一改之前勇猛的风格，阴茎留在了结实丰满的屁股里，仍是极快地动着腰，抖动阴囊，小幅度地干着他。于是阿利克西欧斯看到自己下身的洞如何吞下了全部，黏稠的液体从他们身体相接的缝隙中淌了出来，又被男人沉重的撞击搅成了一层浮沫，粘在他受虐的肛门，和几乎被扯平的臀缝。而方塔索斯的拍摄技巧在如此长时间的练习后格外高超，他捕捉了每个令人喉头一哽的细节，出神入化地利用着光线，使那湿润的闪光鲜活又下流，忠实地记录下穴口每一次不堪的颤抖，以及极力迎合的蠕动，勾引着观众的眼球，仿佛只要将手按在屏幕上，就能摸到那淫乱至极的湿软黏膜，被这口贪婪的洞吸进去……在视频所收录的啧啧水声中，阿利克西欧斯如拍摄者所希望的那样性欲勃发，掐着自己乳头的手转而用力抚摸过潮红的皮肤，攥住挺在小腹上的阴茎，在撸动几次后仍不满足，向后触碰着已被异物塞满的孔洞。和这个精彩的录像相比，他的自慰显得那样单调又无趣，就连这根常用的珍藏也遭到了他的嫌弃，他想要更大，想要更多。在欲望饥渴的叫嚣下，他伸出手指，将被撑得鼓胀的洞口拉开，紧贴着遍布凸点的假阴茎，又塞进了两根指头。

他忙着按揉自己的前列腺，而“史坦托尔”也终于结束了表演，再次消失在画面之外。说实话，他有点想念这个别扭的弟弟了，也许他可以去另外的世界线里看看对方，再做上几次，他想。这时下一个演员登场了，是那条一直饱受冷落的，蹲距在角落里的圣伯纳犬——当然，只有阿利克西欧斯知道，这不过是神祇变化的戏法。白棕相间的大狗轻盈地跳上了床，在床板激烈的颤动过后，熟稔地骑跨在昏睡的男人身上，舔舐被汗湿透了的脊背，使这野蜂蜜般的皮肤在暧昧的灯光下显得更为油光发亮。而在这威武的公犬胯部，一根鲜红的狗阴茎从洁白的毛皮中伸了出来，狰狞地抵在了方才刚刚遭受过出格对待的洞上，已经红肿的肉穴还在不知死活地收缩——阿利克西欧斯屏住呼吸，但就在这时，扫兴的事情出现了，视频戛然而止，一行字幕滚动着出现在黑屏上，“付费观看”。

阿利克西欧斯懊恼地呻吟着，最后捅了自己几下，草草射在了纸巾里。他被这该死的视频彻底勾起了兴致，迫不及待地想同时跟几个男人大战一场。不过首先，他得回敬修普诺斯这无礼的勒索，出于报复，他会狠狠教训这几个荣光不再的旧神，回敬以一顿印象深刻的狠揍，然后再纡尊降贵地邀请这些失败者侍奉他易于发情的肉体。他打开手机，仅花了几秒钟的时间来思考措辞，就把回复发了回去：

“你可以随意上传这个视频，请便。这里的我性感极了，没人会不爱这个尤物的，你们拍的不错，我很满意。”

“PS：你的提议依然作数，时间地点不变，务必多叫几个人过来，软蛋。”

“PSS：告诉方塔索斯，下次变个大点儿的按摩棒给我，我现在用的都太细。”

但马上，他又想起了什么，着急地按着手机屏幕，把最后一条信息发了过去，还写了两个错字：

“我是不会付一个子儿的，但是，完整视频在哪？？？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 还是和JUVENDINI一起写的！她好棒好会！！！我太爱她了，她就是我的女神，我文盲般的词汇量根本夸不出她一分一毫


End file.
